In Dreams
by FanGirlForever19
Summary: (Sequel to In Memory)-Peter speaks to Tony through one of his dreams. Not compliant with with what is seen in the A4 trailers. AU. One-Shot.


_**A/N: Hello wonderful readers! I've had this idea in my head for weeks now, but haven't tried writing it until now. If you can't tell, I'm still not over Infinity War. This is a sequel to In Memory, but you don't have to read that one to read this one. Basically after Peter dies, Aunt May gives Tony a flash drive that has a video on it of Peter giving Tony a message. This is set about two years after that. Also this is not compliant with what we see in the trailers, as in my AU Tony goes home instead of being stranded in space. I'm sorry if Tony seems OOC. I'm not that experienced at writing Tony, and he is a hard character to write. Poor Tony:( He's been through too much. He needs a break. I swear if he dies in Avengers 4 I'm going to march right up to Marvel Studios, and burn it down. I'm kidding. Maybe. Anyways, enjoy the angst!**_

_**P.S. if you have any requests for anything, put them in the reviews. Thanks for clicking on this story!**_

…_**.**_

_Tony's floating. His eyes flutter open, and he has to take a double take. "Holy shit," he breathes. He's had weird dreams before. But nothing compared to this. He's floating, and all he sees is orange. Orange everywhere. At least he would wake up soon. He never slept for very long. Especially after…_

_He whips his head around as he hears a voice. _

"_Mr. Stark?"_

_He freezes._

_Only one person calls him that._

_It's Peter._

_He's wearing the Iron-Spider suit without the mask. Exactly what he was wearing when he…._

"_Wow. I can't believe it worked. is a genius."_

_He can feel his body tense up as dream Peter mentions the doctor who gave up an infinity stone just for him._

"_**This was the only way."**_

"_Mr. Stark? Are you okay?" 'Peter' asks._

_He sighs._

"_Look, I don't want to hear it. I know for some god-awful reason my subconscious has conjured you up to torture me. I know you're not the real Peter."_

_The boy frowns and shakes his head. "I'm real, I swear! This is your dream, but I'm speaking to you. From the soul world and…"_

_Tony interrupts him. "No. You're not real. Peter is dead. And in a few minutes I'll wake up, and you'll be gone. I won't let my brain torture me with fake images," he snaps._

_Peter runs a hand through his hair, and his soft brown eyes bore into Tony's._

"_Mr. Stark. Please. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm real. After I disintegrated, I was sent to the Soul World. Everyone who died from the Snap is there. It was pretty freaky at first, and I even met a talking tree. Doctor Strange connected your dream world with the Soul World." A tear falls from the boy's eyes, and in that moment, Tony believes him. Usually, he would be more skeptical about these things but this time he's got this weird feeling that he's telling the truth. "Oh god. Peter." He floats over to him, and gives him a hug. He's real, he's real, oh god he's real and they both can't help but cry. "I've missed you Mr. Stark. Two months is so long...I miss Earth. I miss Aunt May, Ned, Michelle, and even Flash. I miss everything. Everyone is so depressed where I am and…" _

_Peter starts crying harder, and Tony rubs circles on his back. "It's okay, kid. I got ya." Peter stops crying after a few minutes, and they pull away from the hug, but Tony doesn't want to. He wants to hold on for as long as he can._

"_Have you figured out a way to reverse the snap?"_

_Tony nods his head. "We're pretty close to a breakthrough. We just have to figure out a few bugs."_

_Peter smiles, and it's the best thing he's seen since…_

"_Um, Mr. Stark? How's Aunt May doing?" This was definitely an inevitable question._

"_She's still grieving, kid. But, she's okay. I'm...taking care of her like you asked."_

_He smiles again. "You saw my video," he states._

_Tony nods. He's watched that video god knows how many times for the past two months. To the point where he drove himself crazy, and hid the flash drive from himself for weeks on end._

_It's silent for a minute until Peter speaks again. _

_He runs a hand through his hair again. "You know, I meant everything I said."_

"_I know kid," he replies. "I know."_

_Before he can say anything else, he can feel himself waking up. No, no. He needs more time. "Pete, I'm waking up."_

_Peter's eyes go wide. "No! Don't go, please," he pleads, and he's reminded of when Peter was pleading with him when..._

_Tony feels everything around him start to fade. "Sorry, kid."_

_He can hear Peter calling out for him desperately, faintly, as he wakes up._

He snaps back to reality, and he's in his bed, Pepper sleeping soundly beside him.

He's shaking, and he puts his head in his hands, and tries to take deep breaths.

Breathe, Tony. Just breathe.

He snaps his head back up when he realizes what they were missing in their plan. Grabbing a notepad from his desk, he scribbles down his idea, puts the pad down, and smirks. That purple bastard would get what he deserved.


End file.
